Broken glass
by xLateLastNightx
Summary: Who ever said that your life flashes before your eye when you die should be shot. Then maybe he/she see what it's really like. This story is based off Jisei, Kensei and Yosei three game's that i really love.
1. Intro

I never knew. I was so confused; I have no clue that this was going to happen, it only took me over four weeks to notice. I put every one's life in danger, and even now I hear that ticking, the ticking of that clock, waiting, letting my seconds, minutes and even hours rot away. Sat there next to the bed, the only noises I let in my mind was the heart monitor and the clock, the ticking and the beeping blending together in a steady pattern; it won't slow down nor speed up just a slow and steady paste. Wanting to drown out the voice it screams, commands, cries and the voice was begging; that all it could do beg to be set free. The voice wouldn't leave I tried drowning it out with my headphones, but it found a way to crawl back. Well I should have seen it coming; the one's I care for get hurt, even if I tried to stop it from happening it still happens.

I am used to it now, the one's I love getting hurt but it still leaves a blistering pain in my chest, my heart. But who ever said that your life flashes before your eye when you die should be shot. Then maybe he/she see what it's really like, when you die there are only two things. The first is the sudden and terrifying realization that you are dying. The second thing is the final wish, as the person dies there's always one last thing they wish they could do before they pass on. Sometimes it's as simple as wanting to say goodbye to a loved one, but usually it's a wish full of pain and regret, it's a wish for a life lived better an angry word taken back or a promise kept. A wish that will never be granted, yeah death sucks every single time. But I experienced so many, I'm kinda numb to the whole thing now that's not to say I'm comfortable with it I'm just used to it after all experiencing death is the story of my life…


	2. Chapter 1

It started back in that café, where my life had a change in plan. I woke up, it the best way to start this story off; my neck was stiff, and there I was on a café first everything was bleary then I blinked to get my bearings, this place…I never been here before, well it has been three year's since anything has looked familiar to me. I yawn and stretch, the sent of fresh ground coffee and where was i? Oh yes, this city called Edgewater this is my second day here I must of stopped here for a coffee last night because I was getting sleepy and must of fell asleep, lovely even a triple shot mocha latte is not enough to wake ne up these days. Should I get another one? Why not, I walked to the counter nobody was in line maybe it was the afternoon and busy off in work or something. The dirty blonde grins at me behind the counter.

"Did you have a nice nap?" She asked cheerfully, his grin seems to widen slightly "You saw me?" "Don't worry. You weren't snoring or anything, but I'd wipe that drool off your face if I was you" she chirped, my expression changed slightly wiping my mouth but it was dry she giggled: "I'm kidding you're fine". A girlish laugh escapes her lips and she shot me a quick wink "so what can I get for you?" she asked me, then, that feeling came back I felt ill, my head was killing me "hay, are you okay?" she seems worried her expression tightened in to a more _'are you okay? You look like you go to hurl' _style "if you don't feel well the bath rooms are down that way" she points at a hall way, a said my thanks and used the counter to help me across, with each stumble I went the way she pointed. My head hurts even more now then before that means only one thing…..some one has **died** why now? What about later, the door to the women's bathroom was open, you must be kidding I wish this was a joke but my body tells me it not…

Lying on the floor in the woman's bath room was a corpse of a blonde woman. She had a knife inserted in her chest, lord knows how long she been there but for now… I slowly entered the bathroom, the smell of flowery perfume and disinfectant consumed the smell of the body it was so strong it made me gag how do woman stand this stuff? I got closer to the body, and looked around seeing if any one was watching, nobody 'good' I think to my self as I touched her arm, a lightly little finger graze and braced my self for what to come.

A sudden pain In my chest, I can't breath I want to open my mouth but it refuses to open something is covering my face I want to rip and tear it off but some one won't let me, they want me to die a quick or slow painful death. 'I'm going to die; I'm going to die…' I reaped now I will hear her wish but—I open my eye's taken a big deep breath I know I was not suffocating in real life but is still a reflex my heart was raising, my brain remembers all the pain of every death I experience, although it not my pain. Some one is staring at me at the hall way, they are the one who cut though my trance. "What did you do!?" This lady looked at me with horror, she was not looking at me but the dead body lying before me "I didn't –"before I could finish my sentence she was off in a hurry.

I hung my head this won't end well it never does anyway.


	3. Chapter 2

_ I hung my head this won't end well it never does anyway._

"Hay kid step away from that body!" I heard a older male shout, striding his way towards me his voice was demanding and sharp, he must be a man of the law by the way he look's he must be a police officer. "I'm sorry officer, I promise that I didn't move anything" my voice felt dry, he look's surprised "officer?" He questioned, did I get his class wrong? I quickly whisked something up "Oh, you're not? Sorry my….dad was a police officer and you look like him slightly" "you're dad was an officer? Witch precinct" He was not making this easy for me, I can't really blame him really. "I can't remember, it was a while back when I was living in Los Angeles" I murmured, his eye brow rises like he caught me in a lie. "I see, well why don't you come with me?" it was not a question but a demand I nodded my head giving him a 'sure' and followed him back to the main bit, the woman who saw me first was standing by one of the tables looking shaken, I would as well if it was the first time seeing a dead body.

There was other's though the girl who worked in the shop and a boy who looks' like he's in college "excuse me every one but I like you attains for a moment, I am detective Mikolaj Gurski" he pauses for a moment picking his words carefully, "unfortunately, a dead body was just been discovered on this premises" the first to react was the barista a horrified expression pasted on her face "w-what? But how…I mean…who?" she asked, the college boy stayed quite. "Unfortunately, I don't know anything about this situation yet, because of this I'm going to have to ask you all to stay here till the police come" he said strongly, next to speak was the purple haired college boy "until they come? You mean the police are not here yet? What about you?" he questioned his expression is worried hiding his hands in the pail green hoodie pockets. "I'm technically not on duty now I just happen to be here" Mikolaj's eye's dart off to the corner of the main room folding his arms. The college boy expression seems to calm down, like a murder has not taken place in this café "I see" he mutters to him self sounding not pleased; "if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with each of you separately for a little bit It'll help move the investigation along if I can start collecting information now Is that okay?" He asked the barista his eye's darted towards her, "sure…anything to help" she nods now Mikolaj eyes are staring down the college boy "yeah, it okay with me" he shivered, he doesn't like people staring at him, now it is the woman who he casted a look at "y-yeah…it fine" she spoke slowly "what about you kid?" his eye's are now locked on me, I want him to make his gaze less strict " It's fine with me" I spoke with a normal (emotionless) tone.

"Right…Then we'll start with you come with me please" his gaze was still on me as he motion's me to follow him away from the rest of the small group in the café, to this hallway I couldn't help but stare at the body of the woman in the bathroom just lying there I had a small feeling that she will lean up take the knife of and leave in one piece…we know that won't happen. Detective Gurski glances at me and gently kicks the door of the bathroom, it swings and bonces off the wall gently closing with a silent thud. "How are you feeling?" he asked me, I must choose my words carefully I don't want to be put in jail for something I didn't do "fine I guess" I slowly spoke my words it was the wrong answer I guess by the way his expression tightens to a more strict look "You just saw a **dead** body and you're fine?" he frowns at me then shakes his head slowly "never mind, let's start with your name" my eye's dart to the wall were a painting of different type's of coffee was posted, "I rather not say" "why not?" he questioned me, _'coffee, latte, espresso, macchiato , cappuccino, americano and mocha' _this was the only thing going though my mind I was listening I wanted to say something but I only said : "because I'd rather not" his body stiffened up "an officer of the law Is asking you a question", I needed to think fast I exhaling and opened my mouth " then I plead the fifth" what did I just say? "The fifth is only applicable to testifying under oath in a court of law or other tribunal" he explained, I hope all those Jude show's help me out in this moment of time my face changed to a more serous look "then I invoke my Miranda rights" I tried to not sound like I was arguing, he stares at me it hard to tell what he is thinking, I bet he's not proud of me.

"Fine no name then, why don't you tell me what happened today?" "You mean about when I found the body?" I asked him, he nods slowly "what ever you think that is pertinent" I token a deep breath and thought what happened, "I came here around noon today, I ordered a coffee drank it then well I fell asleep" "you fell asleep after drinking a triple shot mocha latte?" his expression looked surprised, maybe he was thinking I was lying but a gave him a look witch said: 'how did you know what I drank?' he nods at the empty coffee cup on my table where I slept "saw you snoozing when I came in" he told me "the mocha latte checkbox is checked off on the side of the cup, and the maroon sleeve around the cup is only used for triple shots—" he pauses for a moment then sends me a haft smile " I AM a detective you know." And a serious one at that, he even read my drinks when he's off duty? "I woke around ten minuets ago I think maybe less" I tell him then Gurski glances at the clock "so around 2:40 you say?" "I guess so, I was about to get another coffee but then I felt sick" I nodded slightly moving slightly getting out my 'old' standing spot in to a new one. "Ah, yes you did look a little ill when you were at the counter" his eyes are fixed on me, noting every motion I did in his mind. "The girl at the counter told me I should go to the bath room…and when I got there I saw the body" his face turned, more like a 'you were in the woman's bathroom'looking slightly disgusted "why was you in the woman's bathroom?" he asked me, I might think that I am a sicko that like's being in female restroom's and wishes to catch a woman in the act. "The door was open already. I saw her from the hall way" "did you touch her?" he asks me, I kept quite my eye's darted to the over side of the wall to the left of me a picture of a flower and a cup holder is all I could see, even if I say no they will find my finger prints on her anyway. "Yes" that what I said to him I couldn't I wouldn't say 'yes I did, I saw that she was suffocated and I couldn't see a thing then there was a pain in my chest called a _knife_ is there anything you want me to say?' "And why were you touching her?" I don't know if he think's I am telling fibs or the truth, "to see if she was okay I didn't know she was dead at the time" I told him, he nods I bet he doesn't believe me any idiot could see the knife in the woman's chest ten feet away "is there anything else you like to say?" i though about it, this is weird but should I keep it to my self? "I think there something suspicious about this death" I choke up, his eye's narrow slightly at me "there is a dead woman with a knife in her chest, suspicious goes with out saying...but what makes you think this suspicious?" his eye's went back to normal staring me down silently taking notes of me with out me knowing even if he only crossing his arms with no pen or paper he's jotting notes down about me. "Just a gut feeling" "I see anything else?" I shake my head to answer his question quietly saying a 'no' "then please wait in the pain area" he told me with out a 'please' jeez I know you are the man of the law but you can't be rude as well. I go to the main room with Gurski following, "would any one like to go next?" "I'll go" said the girl who spotted me touching to dead body holding her hand up slowly "then follow me" he shot her a small look motioning her to follow him, I sunk in my seat with a sigh.


End file.
